Nuances
by Bocchan832
Summary: Starting at the beginning of a new school year, new country, new people and new experiences all await of Kaelan. A New Zealander exchange student at World Academy. Trying out for sports, dealing with something against the rules of exchange students and why won't Alfred stop calling him a girl?AU, DenZN and other side pairings. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Nuances

Chapter one~

A/N: Hi, this is my very first Hetalia/ serious fanfiction. I actually came with the idea from a picture my sister made for me and a crack pairing I made I came up with. When we were playing with my sister's Hetalia paper dolls they had like a contest where they had to pair up and act like a couple or something and Denmark and New Zealand got each other, from then on I loved the crack pairing. And you have to admit it seems pretty cute! But the fanfiction came from said photo! We were actually looking at some of her art and when I saw that picture, this fanfiction idea came to mind! So here it is.

Also the cover of this is the very same image that inspired this fanfic! If you wish to take a closer look, then here is the link. Just remove the spaces.

totallyemo0273. /art/Nuances-The-Crack-Pairing-Appears-321733052

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. If I did then all of the pairings I loved would be canon.**

**Also I am using the following names for these characters;**

**New Zealand: Kaelan Beck**

**Denmark: Mathias Kohler**

**Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Finland: Tino**

**Norway: Lucas Bondevik**

**Iceland: Emil Steilsson**

**Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**France: Francis Bonnefoy**

**Japan: Kiku Honda**

**China: Wang Yao**

**Thailand: Mr. Nirand**

**Turkey: Sadiq Adnan**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**Taiwan: Mei Xiao**

**S. Korea: Im Yong Soo**

**Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun**

**Canada: Matthew Williams**

**Beligum: Belle**

**Netherlands: Lars**

**Australia: Steven Irwin**

**Russia: Ivan Braginski**

**Austria: Roderich Edelstein**

**Hungary: Elizabeta Hedervary**

**Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli**

**Switzerland: Vash Zwingli**

**Italy: Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano: Lovino Vargas**

**Seychelles: Michelle Ogla**

**Wy: Kaelin Kirkland**

**Vietnam: Kim Cuc**

**Ol' Fritz**

**Germania: Mr. Germania**

**Rome: Mr. Roma**

**England: Arthur Kirkland**

**Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Kaelan grasped the handle of his luggage bag and turned around to face the bustling atmosphere of the international airport. How on earth was he supposed to find his host family in this crowd? With a sigh he headed off into the crowd, figuring that he should probably go somewhere more secluded and give his host a call. Hurriedly Kaelan dug into his bag, searching desperately for his cell phone, his fingers shaking as he gripped multiple papers. He frantically tries to find the paper which has the phone number of his host family, he didn't even realize he dropped some papers in his search. He didn't want to get lost in the crowd so he needed that number now.

"Oi, is this yours?" Kaelan peered up from his papers to see a brunette boy holding out his student card and some papers. "You dropped these and didn't seem to notice, so I picked them up for you in case they were of importance." As Kaelan was going to take the card the boy with a thick Australian accent had his eyes on it. "You're a New Zealander? Are you an exchange student like me?" He asked excitedly and got his student card out to show the other. "I'm Steven Irwin, yea…I was named after the crocodile hunter." He chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Kaelan, Kaelan Beck, from New Zealand. But you already know that." He took his student card and papers back. At least he wasn't the only lost foreigner here, thank god for that. "What school are you going to?" If he was lucky it was the same one he was exchanged to, they were both in the same airport so there could be a chance.

"World Academy." Steven answered with a grin.

Kaelan smiled inwardly. "That just so happens to be the school I'm going to as well."

"No way! We're going to be best mates you and I, Kiwi." Steven then wrapped his arm around Kaelan's shoulder and lightly gave him a friendly noogie.

Suddenly someone broke through the crowd. "Excuse me, move…pardon!" A sandy blond haired male made his way towards them. "Are you Kaelan by any chance?" He asked, looking to a picture he was given for reference. He looked convinced he had the right person.

"Yes I am, are you from the Kirkland family?" Kaelan asked while Steven stood there awkwardly.

The blond nodded. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." He extended his hand and Kaelan briefly shook it before they pulled their hands back. "I'll be going to school with you, so I thought if I came to get you we could become better acquainted." He eyed the bag Kaelan was currently holding and the papers he had in his hands. "Want me to take your bag? You seem to have your hands full." He offered, and reached out for the bag.

"No, it's alright, I can carry it. Thank you though." He lightly smiled.

Arthur cocked a brow. "You sure? Alright then, come with me, I'll take you to your home for the time you'll be here." He motioned Kaelan to follow him as he walked back through the crowd.

"Guess I'll see you around Steven, I hope your host family comes soon." With that the New Zealander hurried after Arthur, not wanting to get lost.

Steven waved goodbye and laughs as Kaelan ran off into the crowd.

**So here it is so far, sorry if it seems short, I guess you could say this is just a preview. But don't worry, there will be more to come. Oh and if I haven't mentioned, this is a DenZen fanfic. So expect that along with other side pairings! Thanks again and see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuances

**Chapter 2~ Home**

**A/N: Well hello reader(s), here is yet another chapter to ****Nuances and I am trying to make this chapter longer. So bare with me, also thank you so much to that reviewer! This chapter is for you Cookie monster!**

**totallyemo0273. /art/Nuances-The-Crack-Pairing-Appears-321733052 ****- cover of fanfic!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. If I did then all of the pairings I loved would be canon.**

**Also I am using the following names for these characters;**

**New Zealand: Kaelan Beck**

**Denmark: Mathias Kohler**

**Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Finland: Tino**

**Norway: Lucas Bondevik**

**Iceland: Emil Steilsson**

**Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**France: Francis Bonnefoy**

**Japan: Kiku Honda**

**China: Wang Yao**

**Thailand: Mr. Nirand**

**Turkey: Sadiq Adnan**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**Taiwan: Mei Xiao**

**S. Korea: Im Yong Soo**

**Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun**

**Canada: Matthew Williams**

**Beligum: Belle**

**Netherlands: Lars**

**Australia: Steven Irwin**

**Russia: Ivan Braginski**

**Austria: Roderich Edelstein**

**Hungary: Elizabeta Hedervary**

**Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli**

**Switzerland: Vash Zwingli**

**Italy: Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano: Lovino Vargas**

**Seychelles: Michelle Ogla**

**Wy: Kaelin Kirkland**

**Vietnam: Kim Cuc**

**Ol' Fritz**

**Germania: Mr. Germania**

**Rome: Mr. Roma**

**England: Arthur Kirkland**

**Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Kaelan continued to follow after his "host", shaking his head as he looked to the side. So this was America and he would be spending the rest of the year here, in this country.

"Though I wish I could have brought my sheep here," The New Zealander mumbled to himself before colliding into something or rather someone. But whoever it was, they sure were tall. All that Kaelen could see was a bright red shirt with the Danish flag on it and several other people behind them. Could this be another exchange student or what?

"Hey look Lucas, is this the person we are looking for?" The blonde in front of Kaelan questioned, looking down at him. The male who Kaelan presumed to be Lucas stepped forward, staring intently at him.

"He could be them, though I'm not sure." The shorter blonde mused, before turning around to chat with the others. Kaelan just stood there awkwardly, fumbling around with his luggage bag. Where did his host go? Can't they see that he's not with them? Wait he should apologize!

"Um excuse me; I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that mate. But I kind of have to be-" The poor New Zealander didn't even get to finish his sentence as the Dane suddenly grabbed his arm, smirking to himself.

"Ha, I told you Lucas this is the exchange student from Australia! Nice to meet you Steven! I'm Mathias Kohler, this scary guy is Berwald, and this short cutie here is Tino, and finally Lucas and Emil! You'll be staying with these two!" He announced proudly, as the members of the group greeted Kaelan. Though the Kiwi couldn't help but notice Berwald glaring at Mathais. Wait?! Steven, wasn't that the guy he just met not even 15 minutes ago?

"Um I'm really sorry once again but you got the wrong person, I'm a New Zealander. But I did see him just five minutes ago." He replied while pointing off into the direction he had just come from.

Suddenly he saw Arthur coming back through the airport crowd, and took his leave. Without even saying another word to the strange group, he made his way back to his host. Even though he just met the male, he never felt happier to see him.

"A-Arthur, I'm so sorry for disappearing. I was daydreaming and bumped into someone and th-" Once again the poor exchange student didn't get to finish his story.

"That's fine, just as long as you are alright. Now come along, the taxi is waiting!" Arthur said chastely, leading them out of the airport and into their taxi.

Kaelan sat awkwardly in his seat, staring back at Arthur. The mop top blond gave him a slight nod and turned to give the driver directions. With that they were off and rolling.

"So Kaelan was it? What happened back there, I see you one moment and next you're gone! I was bloody worried!" Arthur exclaimed, waving his arms around as he regained his composure. Kaelan scratched the top of his head, nervously.

"I'm really sorry Arthur, I was ...well... daydreaming and I lost you in the crowd. But not only that, I managed to bump into a Dane and his crew; but worst of all they thought that I was Steven. Then this and that, and now we are back to here," The Kiwi finished, panting as he waited for the Brit to reply. Arthur raised a brow before waving his hand, chuckling.

"Alright then, that fine. Just as long as you are alright, it wouldn't be too good if I lost my house guest."

"Well of course not, but is that really all you wer-" The New Zealander stopped mid sentence as he glanced out the window. Right there in outside the window was a beautiful two story house.[ A/N I am really bad at describing things, so I'll let your imaginations run wild and imagine Iggy's house yourself~]

"Here 30 dollars, keep the change." He sighed, exiting the taxi and handing Kaelan his bag. Kaelan quickly un-buckled himself and left the taxi; taking the bag from Arthur's hands.

"Nice house." He replied in awe, almost standing there for five minutes; nearly dropping his bag as he took in its exterior.

"You know you can come inside, no need to stare chap. You'll be living here for a while, so you'll have plenty of time to look around." With that he turned and entered the house; the New Zealander following right after him.

"So welcome to your new home, for the time being anyway. Just hand me your bag and I'll show you to your room."Kaelan bobbed his head yes and followed him up the stairs; taking in all of the rooms until Arthur stopped. With one fluid motion he swung the door open and looked back at Kaelan. Kaelan took this as his cue to enter the room and was astonished by its interior. It was almost like his room back home.

"Wow this is amazing Arthur, though it'd kind of creepy that it looks almost identical to my room back in Wellington! Are you like some stalker or something?" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck; chills running down his spine at the possibility.

"What!?" The Brit yelped, baffled by the others words.

"Well...,"Kaelan trailed off into silence.

"Well if you must know, I asked a relative about your room. So I could make you feel more at home and less homesick." Arthur huffed, his cheeks burning lightly with colour.

"Oh I see, it's all goo-wait, mate! You said a relative... are we related?" The curious Kiwi questioned, plopping down on the bed in realization.

"Yes I am your distant cousin to be exact; now I'm going to make some tea well you settle in, would you like some?" The blonde asked as he made his way over to the door way. Kaelan turned down his offer on the tea and opted for water instead; wanting to look around his room more. Besides he really didn't like tea anyway.

"Flying Mint Bunny, would you like some tea? Oh no two sugar cubes should suffice. Ha, ha, you're going to get plump if you keep this up. Alright then two it is, you're really persistent." With that the voice faded as Arthur descended down the stairs.

"Is anyone else living here?" Kaelan mumbled to himself, venturing out of his room. Quietly he made his way over to the other room; where he swore he heard Arthur talking near it. Only to find it empty, uninhabited. Strange. Strange indeed is what he was thinking. But none the less he was stayed quiet and went down stairs.

This was his new home, for a while anyway...

"Wait he's not the Arthur Kirkland, the delusional cousin I was warned about?"

**A/N Oh my, look I updated, sorry this chapter took a while. T^T**

**I was busy dealing with school and speeches. But here it is, I hope you enjoyed it and at least it was longer then last chapter! I am also planning on maybe updating every Friday or Saturday, so look forward to that~ Also thanks so much to my reviewers, especially you cookie monster !^w^ **

**Ps. Next chapter will be Kaelan's first day at school, more characters will be introduced! So review it gives me motivation!**

**Here's your cookies! Please review, follow or favourite~!**

**See you next chapter, Bocchan832 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Welcome to World Academy**

**A/N: Well hello again readers! Sorry this is sort of late, though I didn't promise an official date for the next chapter. It was either Friday or Saturday, but I picked today~ Anyway it would have b****een up sooner, but I just didn't have enough time to write during this week. I was bombarded with many tests and couldn't find really any time to write at all. But here it is! Also please check the authors note at the end of the page after you finish reading the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Also the cover of this is the very same image that inspired this fanfic! If you wish to take a closer look, then here is the link. Just remove the spaces.**

**totallyemo0273. /art/Nuances-The-Crack-Pairing-Appears-321733052**

Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. If I did then all of the pairings I loved would be canon.

Also I am using the following names for these characters;

New Zealand: Kaelan Beck

Denmark: Mathias Kohler

Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna

Finland: Tino

Norway: Lucas Bondevik

Iceland: Emil Steilsson

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

France: Francis Bonnefoy

Japan: Kiku Honda

China: Wang Yao

Thailand: Mr. Nirand

Turkey: Sadiq Adnan

America: Alfred F. Jones

Taiwan: Mei Xiao

S. Korea: Im Yong Soo

Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun

Canada: Matthew Williams

Beligum: Belle

Netherlands: Lars

Australia: Steven Irwin

Russia: Ivan Braginski

Austria: Roderich Edelstein

Hungary: Elizabeta Hedervary

Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli

Switzerland: Vash Zwingli

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Romano: Lovino Vargas

Seychelles: Michelle Ogla

Wy: Kaelin Kirkland

Vietnam: Kim Cuc

Ol' Fritz

Germania: Mr. Germania

Rome: Mr. Roma

England: Arthur Kirkland

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Monday, today was the day that Kaelan would finally get to see his new school, today wa-

"Kaelan hurry up old chap, we need to leave early today you and the other exchange student can get a tour of our school," Arthur called throughout the house, while making some scones.

Today was the day that Kaelan would start the exchange program and meet new people. Hopefully they will treat him right. The Key word being "Hopefully".

Kaelan snapped out of his thoughts as he slipped his uniform on, scrunching his nose at the smell of something burning. [Little did he know that the very same thing would be offered to him for breakfast.] Although he didn't get the freedom of wearing whatever he wished, it didn't matter. The uniform wasn't too bad and besides, it made him feel more a part of the school he has yet to see.

"Kaelan get down here, breakfast is ready! I hope you like scones!" The Brit's voice sang as the sound of pots falling could be heard. Hastily Kaelan grabbed his school bag and rushed down the stairs, only to be surrounded in a black cloud of smoke. Coughing, the Kiwi dropped to the ground and searched for Arthur. Luckily he was able to see his host's plaid pants and made his way over to him.

"Arthur, is the house on fire or something?" The exchange student rasped, tugging on the males pant leg. A chuckle erupted above Kaelan as the smoke cleared away; revealing some very over cooked scones. They looked beyond edible and nearly made the Kiwi loose his appetite.

"No silly, are you barmy or something! The kitchen isn't on fire! I was just making my famous scones! It's an old recipe I whipped up!" [_Barmy; to have gone mad or crazy_]

The Englishmen hummed, handing the poor boy a scone to try. "Um Arthur you didn't have to do this for me. I could have made my own breakfast..." He trailed off; still amazed at the fact that said scone didn't crumble into black ash on his hands.

"Don't worry you won't get dicky, besides you are my house guest and flying mint bunny and I can't eat them all!"[_Dicky; it rhymes with sicky, meaning sick.] _The blonde continued, pulling out a dozen more from the oven. This made the exchange student tremble slightly at all of the burnt pastries.

"We should get going soon, right Arthur? How far away is the Academy anyway?" Kaelan continued to question, trying desperately to get the image of those scones out of his head. The Brit whipped his head around, removing his oven gloves.

"Hm... well its fifteen minutes away by foot and about five by taxi. Though we are walking." The host explained while shoving some scones into a container. When the Brit was finished he placed the container into his backpack and went over to the door. The exchange student followed after him, watching as his cousin slipped on his trainers.

"Wait so are we leaving now or?" Kaelan observed**,** uncertain as to why the other was putting on his shoes.

"Well let's see it's... Bloody hell! It's almost time for us to be there! Quickly get your trainers on, I hope you are ready to run!" Arthur informed him as he glanced down at his watch. The Kiwi put on his shoes without a question and scrambled out the door with Arthur in tow.

"Where could they be? It's not like Arthur to be five minutes late," commented a tired looking male with a cowlick in his blond hair. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his vice president to show up.

"Arthur will probably be here soon Alfred, don't worry," Lucas reassured him as he glanced back at his new house mate, Steven. Steven was getting impatient also, wanting to see his Kiwi friend again.

"Well I guess we'll have no choice but to start without them," Alfred concluded, turning to enter the Academy's gates.

"W-wait! We are here, don't start without us!" Kaelan cried out, carrying a pouting Brit on his back. The trio stared back at them questionably.

"Well nice of you two to finally join us! I am Alfred F Jones, student body president! But if you ever need me, just ask for the hero," The American winked back at Kaelan. This didn't go unnoticed by Steven as he glanced back at Alfred; he didn't wink at him when he introduced himself. Is this normal in America or does Alfred had turrets or something?

"Well let's just get this tour over and done with!" The Australian chorused, wrapping his arm around Kaelan.

"Hey Steven did I miss much?" The boy questioned, slightly embarrassed at his tardiness. If only Arthur wasn't such a strange cousin.

_**Flash back**_

_ "Come on Arthur you said we have to hurry right? Come on now." The blonde demanded, trying to get his cousin to move on. Just as they were about five minutes away from the school, Arthur stopped. Claiming to have seen a unicorn and stood in front of a wall, staring blankly at it. But the teen wouldn't move, so naturally Kaelan picked him up and followed the signs that lead him to the Academy._

**End of flash back**

"Oh don't worry mate. We were just chatting while waiting around for you two," The Aussie promised, glancing down at the Brit on his friend's back.

"Well if you two ladies are done chatting there, then let's get this tour under way! Follow me everyone and if you get scared the hero will protect you!" The president called out as they entered the Academy.

It looked pretty amazing from what Kaelan could tell. It looked so perfect and almost seemed to glow, though that could have been Arthur's imagination rubbing off on him.

"Alright! Right now we are in the main entrance of World Academy. Feast your eyes on the beautiful art work we have, made by fellow classmates and feel free to look around."

That was all the Kiwi could remember and somehow for whatever reason they ended up in the Academy's gym. It was mostly empty except for some other people who must have come early also. With Arthur finally off of the exchange students back Alfred staggered over to him.

"Hey Arthur... shouldn't she have a girls uniform?" The Alfred murmured, pointing straight at Kaelan. The Brit stared back at the other, straightening up before speaking.

"Wait what? No of course no-"Just then they heard a stomach growl and everyone stared back at Kaelan. Who was glowing bright red with embarrassment, it was quite astonishing that the others in the gym didn't hear it also.

"Arthur, did you even feed the poor boy?" Lucas scolded the Brit, shaking his head as he looked back at said boy with sympathy.

"Well I gave him a scone; I guess he didn't have enough time to eat it. We were in quite the rush." The mop top tried to reason to his peers thought that didn't seem to work with the president.

"Yuck! You mean you tried to poison her. Well I'm the hero so I'll go on a Mickey D's run and fetch the fairemaden some food!" Alfred declared before rushing out of the building before anyone could stop him. Arthur stood there fuming as he turned back to the rest of the group. Just then a soccer ball was flung across the gym, flying past Lucas's head, barely missing it by a hair.

"Oh sorry there Lucas! Didn't really see you there," Called out an all too familiar voice to Kaelan. It was the Dane.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked the chapter, funny thing was all of this chapter and chapter two were suppose to be one chapter. XD**

**But I just split them in two, so yeah hope you enjoyed. Also on another note the amazing **_**Sonic Whammy came**_** to me and asked if I could do a survey to help them. You see they, along with a group of friends host game shows at anime conventions in the USA. One of those games happens to be a sort of recreation of the game show Card Sharks. I never heard of it before but basically contestants earn the right to play their set of card by correctly predicting how a group of 100 people responded to yes or no surveys. They have created a new list of surveys on their website and need 100 APH fans to fill them out. You do not need to be from America to fill it out and they could use fans from all around the world! So if you could help them that would be great, or if you are bored and need something to do! Just go to this website sonicwhammyenterprises* games/card-sharks/ just remove the star~**

Please review, follow or favourite and remember reviews give me motivation to write!

**Thanks again and I'll see you next chapter~ Bocchan832 out!**

**Ps. if you wish to know when I'll be posting another chapter of Nuances you can just follow my tumblr! It's Baka-chu*.tumblr.*com**

**Again just remove the stars~**

**-Edit-I just realized that I have been spelling NZ name wrong the whole time it's Kaelan not Kalen or Kaelen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Flat-chested?

A/N: Hello once again readers! It has been an interesting week for me and I can't wait until Easter! Anyway I'm not sure if you noticed this or not but we have a new cover! My amazing sister made another one and it is just so amazing! *huggles* If you would like to take a closer look please copy this link and remove the stars!

**edit; I am super sorry that this is so late! Some stuff came up~ **

*fc05.*deviantart.*net/fs70/f/2013/087/e/0/denzen_ nuances_cover_by_totallyemo0273-d5zk23v.*png Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. If I did then all of the pairings I loved would be canon.

Also I am using the following names for these characters;

New Zealand: Kaelan Beck

Denmark: Mathias Kohler

Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna

Finland: Tino

Norway: Lucas Bondevik

Iceland: Emil Steilsson

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

France: Francis Bonnefoy

Japan: Kiku Honda

China: Wang Yao

Thailand: Mr. Nirand

Turkey: Sadiq Adnan

America: Alfred F. Jones

Taiwan: Mei Xiao

S. Korea: Im Yong Soo

Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun

Canada: Matthew Williams

Beligum: Belle

Netherlands: Lars

Australia: Steven Irwin

Russia: Ivan Braginski

Austria: Roderich Edelstein

Hungary: Elizabeta Hedervary

Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli

Switzerland: Vash Zwingli

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Romano: Lovino Vargas

Seychelles: Michelle Ogla

Wy: Kaelin Kirkland

Vietnam: Kim Cuc

Ol' Fritz

Germania: Mr. Germania

Rome: Mr. Roma

England: Arthur Kirkland

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt

It was him, the male from before; the very same male that he met at the airport. But why was he here so early, in the gym of all places along with others.

"Oi Kaelan, let's play some ball?" Steven suggested a smirk on his face as he gained control of the ball. Kaelan snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at the other's idea. Besides who knows how long it would take Alfred to get back.

"Alright Steven, you're on!" He accepted the other males challenge and made a beeline over to him, determination in his eyes. Back home he was quite the foot ball player, so this should be a piece of cake. Or so the Kiwi thought. .No three times in a row Kaelan failed to gain control of the ball. Steven was just too fast. The two exchanged students panted, completely forgetting about everyone else in the gymnasium.

"Come on Beck, you can do it!" His friend urged, dribbling the ball around some more before heading towards the net. Kaelan quickly dashed after him, taking notice to Steven's foot work. He was dribbling too fast and the ball was getting further and further away from his feet. The New Zealander took this as his chance and swooped in; capturing the ball and turning to the other net.

Everyone in the gym, including the other soccer players seemed to turn and look at the two. The goalie barley had enough time to prepare for Kaelan's shot. In one swift motion, Kaelan kicked the ball into the top left corner of the net and was then enveloped in a hug.

"See, I knew you could do it mate! You just needed a little push!" The Aussie snickered, giving the male another noogie. Though a sudden applause snapped them out of their moment.

"Man that was awesome what you guys did back there. Like really!" Mathias marveled, turning to look at the rest of the guys.

"Si that was amazing mi amigos! I'm Antonio by the way, these people over here are Berwald, Mathias and L-" But the tan male didn't get to finish as a blonde with a strange hairdo glared at him.

"I won't be introduced by Antonio. I'm Lars," Muttered the tall blonde, still glaring at Antonio.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just two mates having some fun!" The Australian mused, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah it was really nothing, but it's nice to meet you. I'm Kaelan Beck and this is Steven Irwin," Kaelan greeted, smiling back at the group of people.

"Well soccer tryouts are coming up this week, you two should try out. Our school could use people like you!" Mathias insisted, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Well..."

"Hey my lovely maiden! I have brought forth a feast for you! Dudes that line was super long," Alfred hollered as he entered the gymnasium once again.

"Finally you're back, you twat! You can't just randomly take off. Think of the image you are giving us?!" The cranky Brit hissed; still upset by the others words from before.

"Well the lady was hungry so I got some food. Here's some pancakes and a MC Cafe. It was free!" The president beamed, handing Kaelan the bag. Hoping that "she" would like it.

"You know you are not permitted to have food in the gym," Lucas croaked glaring daggers at Mathias. He was still angry at the Dane for before, what would have happened if that ball had hit him?

"It's all good, besides I'm the hero and president. So what I say goes!" The blonde challenged, patting Kaelan on the back.

"Alfred just because y-" Arthur was cut off by the other.

"Oh yeah, I got that uniform for you too!" The American chimed, holding it out to the Kiwi; everyone but Alfred and Kaelan stared at it blankly.

"Alfred are you mad? You do realize that Kaelan is indeed a boy... right?" Kaelan's host began only to get a quick response from Alfred.

"Hey Ardie, just because she has a flat chest doesn't mean she's a boy!" The male answered seriously with his cheeks puffed out.

"Um prez, I'd hate to break it to you b-" The Dane paused mid-sentence as a beep was heard, signalling an announcement.

"Could Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland please report to the student council room, thank you."

"Well looks like we have to get going! I'll see you later babe." With that he took off, dragging Arthur behind him.

Kaelan and Steven looked back at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. This academy sure was strange though, or at least the President was.

"Well I guess I should give you your schedules. You can look at them while you eat your breakfast." Lucas answered calmly, handing the students their schedules. Kaelan quickly skimmed through the paper as he nibbled on a pancake, frowning slightly. It didn't taste as good as he thought it would, then again it was Mc anything was better then that death trap of a scone.

"Aw man! We are only in one class together!" Steven shouted, displeased at his discovery. He was hoping that they would at least be in two classes together but no.

"Shoot, school's going to start soon. We should get changed and head for the lobby, guess we'll see you two around." Mathias said before following the other guys into the changing rooms. Kaelan waved bye to them and looked back down at the clothing on his lap.

"So... What should I do with this uniform then?"

**A/N: Flat-chested? Alfred what were you thinking?**

**Well actually I shoved this little bit in here because many people say that New Zealand is a girl with just a flat chest. I however believe that New Zealand is a male; I mean really look at him. He looks more like a boy then a girl.**

**But anyway thanks again for putting up with me and my fanfic!**

**Next chapter it will reveal more classes that New Zealand has and more characters!**

**Oh and as you can see he has a girls uniform! So I'm going to give you a choice for the next chapter, should I make him wear it or not? Just tell me in the reviews or PM me and we'll see what happens next chapter.**

**Also I may be late on next week's update depending on what you readers choose and on school. Mid-terms are coming up soon. **

**Thanks again please review!**

**Bocchan832 out!**

**Ps. the next chapters name is**

"_**Condoms?"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Condoms?**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just couldn't really find any time to write for a long while with midterms and so many tests around the corner. But thanks to the last few days I managed to find some time to finish the chapter and type it up!**

**But before we start it just want to answer something a review said;**

_Someone__;_

_I swear if I see another person claiming "Kaelin" pronounced the same way as "kaylin" "katelin" or "kaylyn" is a MALE's name I am going to flip._

**Um Someone, whom ever you are I am not sure why you are saying this to me. I never said that Katelin is a males name or anything. I just looked up male names for all of these characters and that was the one I liked best for him. If you have a problem with it then I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be telling me this.**

Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. If I did then all of the pairings I loved would be canon.

**This cover is done by my sis! ** *fc05.*deviantart.*net/fs70/f/2013/087/e/0/denzen_ nuances_cover_by_totallyemo0273-d5zk23v.*png** Remove stars to take a closer look!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Also I am using the following names for these characters;**

**New Zealand: Kaelan Beck**

**Denmark: Mathias Kohler**

**Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Finland: Tino**

**Norway: Lucas Bondevik**

**Iceland: Emil Steilsson**

**Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**France: Francis Bonnefoy**

**Japan: Kiku Honda**

**China: Wang Yao**

**Thailand: Mr. Nirand**

**Turkey: Sadiq Adnan**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**Taiwan: Mei Xiao**

**S. Korea: Im Yong Soo**

**Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun**

**Canada: Matthew Williams**

**Beligum: Belle**

**Netherlands: Lars**

**Australia: Steven Irwin**

**Russia: Ivan Braginski**

**Austria: Roderich Edelstein**

**Hungary: Elizabeta Hedervary**

**Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli**

**Switzerland: Vash Zwingli**

**Italy: Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano: Lovino Vargas**

**Seychelles: Michelle Ogla**

**Wy: Kaelin Kirkland**

**Vietnam: Kim Cuc**

**Ol' Fritz**

**Germania: Mr. Germania**

**Rome: Mr. Roma**

**England: Arthur Kirkland**

**Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz**

**Lithuania: Toris Laurinaitis**

"So...What should I do with this uniform then?"The confused student whispered, holding it up and away from his face. As if it were a bad mark on a test or something covered with sheep's pee.

"I don't know mate, maybe you should wear it," Kaelan's friend joked, snatching the garment and holding it up to Kaelan's body. Surprisingly enough it looked pretty good on him, though he would never admit it.

" I think it suits you quite nicely," Steven snickered, running his fingers along the wall as they made their way to the main lobby, Lucas followed after the two, wondering too what the Kiwi should do with the uniform.

"Oh well, his problem. Not mine." The boy stated quietly to himself. Just as Kaelan rounded a corner he was suddenly glomped by what appeared to be a male?

"Like oh my gosh! Where did you get that?!" Questioned Kaelan's attacker, while waving his arms around like crazy. Suddenly another person came into view, shivering as they stared at the raging male on top of Kaelan.

"F-Feliks... you should probably get off of him," The shaking brunette piped in. All the male could do as watch as his friend made a complete fool out of himself. Even after hearing his advice Feliks still remained on top of poor Kaelan.

"Um hello, I'm like totally okay up here Toris! So like take a chill pill." Called back the now revealed male, Feliks. Well Kaelan now knew to stay clear of this male, though he really wished that he'd get off of him or at the very least get some help from Steven.

"Sorry to interrupt your chat but you do know that I am still down here. Currently being squished by your friend's weight." Kaelan sighed, tensing slightly at the male's weight on top of his somewhat frail body.

"Oh ya that reminds me! Where did you get that? I mean really, I have asked for one countless times and never received it...So why in the world did you get one?" Feliks complained, twirling his hair around his fingers. Steven stared back at his friend and this 'Feliks' before finally stepping in and picking his friend up.

"Well that's no way to greet new students, especially transfer ones. We just might have to tell our organizers about this afterwards." The taller male winked, dusting Kaelan off lightly. The Kiwi smirked, understanding the male's plan.

"Yes he's right about that, looks like World Academy's reputation will be tainted," Kaelan shook his head slightly.

"Well who cares ab-" Feliks mouth was then covered with the shaking boy's hand, who was quick to reply.

"Don't worry; of course we care about ours school's reputation." Toris reassured them, shaking more as he thought about it.

**Flashback**

"Okay everyone, now as you know our school is famous for many reasons but our reputation is the most important! So if any of you are a threat to it, you'll have to deal with Ivan." The proud Vice President explained before waving over the tall male.

"Hi, I am Ivan from Russia and if you even dare to mess with this school's reputation, you'll have to deal with me." The Russian said with a smile present on his face making pretty much everyone in the room quake in fear.

"Hey w-why does he have a pipe?" A short boy quivered, shaking in his seat as he waited for an answer. Everyone glanced back at the fool who asked such a silly question, though they too wondered. But it's not like they would actually ask.

"Well since our schools reputation is so important I can use this or any other means if I have to, okay comrade?" Ivan chuckled darkly that same smile still on his innocent looking face.

**End of flash back**

"Anyway I just want that uniform, no one has to like freak. Just give it to me and we can go on with our lives." He huffed; shaking Toris in an attempt to snap him out of his memories. Quickly Steven picked up his exchange buddy bride style and took off, leaving the uniform for Feliks.

"Sweet!" Screamed a very happy blond as he dragged his friend down the hall with him, looking for a place to change.

At last they made it to the main long awaited lobby, which was crawling with many other students. You could see why it was called "World Academy". There were people from all around the world or at least it seemed like it. There were so many different cultures! You could see the Asian's, the Europeans, North and South Americas and everything in between.

"Hey you guys finally made it!" Mathias cheered as he patted the exchange student duo on the back, quickly making his way over to Lucas.

"Well Steven I don't know about you, but I'm kind of excited to start classes." Kaelan stated, his eyes shining.

"Bosh! Who wouldn't be?"[Bosh meaning nonsense] The Australian hummed, scratching his nose slightly. Then out of the blue they saw three figures emerge from the front doors.

"Bonjour, have you seen Arthur around by any chance? I need to ask him something because- never mind. I found him," [Bonjour meaning hello or good morning] called out a strange Frenchmen, dashing past the two; followed by an albino looking guy and the Spanish dude from earlier.

"Hm... I wonder why they want Arthur so bad," Kaelan muttered to himself. Suddenly there was a faint tap on his shoulder; turning around he came face-to-face with Lucas. The male stared blankly at him, before the Dane spoke up; patting Lucas's hair all the while.

"The bells going to ring soon, so Lucas wants to know what classes you have next. That way one of us can show you the way~" Mathias grinned genuinely, before receiving a bitchslap from a certain Norwegian.

"Don't talk for me and don't pet my head!" The angered male huffed, grabbing Steven's shirt and dragging him off in his rage. This left Kaelan and Mathias alone.

"Wait Lucas, what about showing the w-" The frantic Dane hollered at the retreating males form.

"Change of plans," Lucas replied coldly as he dragged his brother too, along with a very confused exchange student. Mathias just stood there, still trying piece together the previous events that lead up to this. Though the Kiwi interrupted his thoughts.

"So..." He began awkward, his fingers playing around with his shirt. Mathias looked back at him with understanding to his unsaid question. Just who was going to show Kaelan around?

**Sorry guys I'm stopping here for now, this chapter is just getting t-started! Don't worry there is still more! I was just pulling at your leg! But this is seriously long so you may want to take a break, go to the washroom or get a snack! Anyway Enjoy!**

The Dane felt sorry for the exchange student, losing his guide already. It was sort of his fault, so maybe he should make it up to him.

"Hey Kaelan considering that it was my fault that Lucas took off so quickly, why don't I take you to your first class." Mathias offered, extending his hand out to the other. Kaelan looked intently at said hand before taking it.

"I would like that! Thanks though I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." The blond muttered the last bit before glancing at his schedule. The taller blond grinned, glancing down at the schedule as well.

"I see you have culinary tech with Ol' Fritz. That should be fun! Hey if you ever make anything tasty you should snag me a piece!" Kaelan nodded his head, it was the least he could do for the guy's kindness. But before he could say anything more, Mathias was already pulling him down the hallway. They dashed up two flights of stairs and ended up at the end of a hall way. Room 301.

"Well we are in luck, your teacher isn't here yet and I saw Mr. Adman heading to the staff washrooms. So all is good in my book! See ya." With that Mathias took off, leaving Kaelan waiting at the door. With a simple glance he could see Arthur and Steven already there. Wait! Arthur was in his cooking class? Who in the right mind would ever allow that?

"Hey you Wanker! Hurry up and get in here before the teacher comes!"[Wanker - This is a derogatory term used to describe someone who is a bit of a jerk.] Arthur hissed, pointing down at a stool placing in between them. The Australian turned swiftly to see who the Brit was hissing at, before waving at his friend. Kaelan awkwardly waved back at him before entering the class, receiving many strange looks and glances. Quickly he sat down next to them, taking cover behind someone else that was pretty big.

"Oi, Arthur why was everyone looking at me as if I'm queer!"[Queer - Apart from the obvious gay link, this word used to be used a lot to mean someone looked ill. As in "You look queer"] Kaelan was so confused as to why he had everyone's attention.

"Don't worry, it's not that you are queer looking. It's just different for the other students to see us exchange students. So don't sweat it, besides they did the same thing to me when Lucas dropped me off here." Steven said as a matter a fact, flashing his piece of paper with a number written on it. The Kiwi's mouth dropped open as he looked back between the paper and Steven's face.

"Steven! You know we can't date anyone while we are here!" Kaelan hissed in a hushed tone so that only they could hear each other. Though almost immediately the chatter that once surrounded them ceased; students straightening up in their seats as footsteps could be heard. Steven and Kaelan would have to continue their conversation later. A man who seemed to be quite aged entered the room.

"Hello class, as some of you may already know my name is Ol' Fritz and I will be your teacher for this term." Some of the students looked back at each other, probably recalling their past experiences in this class with one another.

"Now before we even start doing anything that has to do with cooking, we'll do some kitchen safety test. Does that sound okay?" Ol' Fritz's voice rang in question. Everyone bobbed their heads before hearing a bell sound off, signalling the morning announcements. A TV screen that was located in the front of the class switched on, revealing the Frenchman they saw from earlier along with Alfred, the albino dude and Antonio. Alfred began to sing the national anthem as everyone stood up. Steven and Kaelan kind of stood their awkwardly not really knowing the words at all or when the song would stop. Once finished Alfred winked before leaving the screen. Afterwards the trio emerged on the screen,

"Hello World Academy! We've had a great summer but now it's time for school. I'm Gilbert here with Francis and Antonio and these are your morning announcements!" The three males beamed, Francis blowing a kiss before clearing his throat.

"Bonjour everyone today is a fine day, oui? Anyway throughout this week there will be soccer tryouts for the boys and girls so come on out! Please come and ask for more details if you are interested! Well could really use some new players."[Oui, meaning yes] Gilbert then moved closer to the cameras view, continuing on.

"Clubs, who doesn't want to join one? I would but I'm just too awesome!" Francis took this as his cue to step in,

"Now now Gilbert don't say that. Ladies and gentlemen of World Academy we have many clubs to join, there's practically one for everyone. If need be, come and ask use for more details. We will be happy to oblige." He ended off, winking suggestively.

"That's all for today BTT out!" Gilbert cheered before a certain Spaniard cried out.

"Oi! I didn't get to say anything!" Antonio protested before the screen went black, everyone just glanced back at one another wondering what happened.

"Alight then today I think we will just decide on groups and work on names. So let's start with you." The aged man pointed over at these two males who look similar but not identical and so on. In the end Kaelan only managed to remember a couple of names, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas; it probably didn't help that he was daydreaming for a majority of the time. Just then the door creaked open revealing the male from earlier; his blond hair flowing gracefully over his shoulder before being secured in a ponytail.

"Sorry that I'm late, old Gilbo couldn't get his locker opened," His eyes glimmered as he explained his tardiness and took a seat next to some random girl. Now if anything, Kaelan could tell that the guy was lying, but Fritz just let it pass. Was it because they were well acquainted or made it was because it was only the first day.

"It's okay Francis; it's only the first day. Luckily you didn't miss too much; we were just about to choose our partners for cooking. So class it will be three to a group and there will be no exceptions." Fritz rasped, going straight over to one of the sinks to get some water.

"Hey Kaelan, we should team up!" The Aussie suggested, drawing Kaelan's attention back to him.

"Sure, why not." The male smiled slightly, glancing over at Arthur who was currently getting into a pretty heated argument with Francis.

"As much as I like you Arthur, I'd rather not cook with you." The blond chuckled, ruffling the others already messy hair. Kaelan's cousin was fuming at this point and the area around them seemed to darken.

"You nasty Frog! My cooking is perfectly fine I'll have you know. Besides I didn't want to be your partner anyway." The Brit finished, storming away from the Frenchmen and heading over in Kaelan's direction. Steven leaned over to the other whispering in a hushed tone.

"When did we say that he could join our group?"

"Well we never did but wouldn't you rather not listen to them arguing." The blond reasoned in an equally hush tone as Steven.

"Well although it is funny, their earbashing does get annoying after a while. But don't let him do too much; we'll do most of the cooking."[Earbashing meaning constant chatter/talking] Kaelan took that as a yes and looked back at the very impatient Brit. He was probably wondering why they were talking in such hushed tones. But never the less, at least they allowed him to join, right? Shortly after that, all the groups were picked and Francis ended up with the Vargas bros. Right away Kaelan started to feel bad for the two but Feliciano seemed to like him, Lovino... not so much. He was far from smiling at the Frenchmen's company.

"Class is just about over so please try to wrap up your conversations and head to your next class at the bell." As if on cue the bell rang and the students went off; leaving Kaelan to have the best time trying to find the music room. Before he felt a sudden presence behind him; with a swift turn he came face-to-face with nothing actually. That was until he saw a male with glasses and a strange hair sticking out of his head. Come to think of it, they sort of looked like Alfred. Wait a minute wasn't this guy in Kaelan's previous class? Ol' Fritz didn't even ask for his name.

"H-hello, you seemed to be lost. I don't mean to sound like an eavesdropper but I could hear you muttering something about the music room." The purple eyed stranger explained as Kaelan stared back at him.

"Yes actually I was...Who are you anyway? You were in my class, but the teacher never called on you." The stranger seemed to tense up a little; fixing his glasses as he began to speak.

" Well yes, you see some of the teachers don't really notice if I'm there or not. I'm Matthew Williams by the way. You're Kaelan Beck, correct?" The New Zealander nodded his head,

"Yep, so about the music class?" Matthew was quick to answer, already starting to walk.

"I happen to have the same class next so I'll show you the way. I'm going to guess that Alfred's tour was too brief?" Matthew chuckled as they made a couple of turns down a hallway and went down a flight of stairs. At last they were at the Music room, standing there to greet them was an intimidating male that had hair similar to Legolas [A Character from The Lord of the Rings series, Google it if you wish]. This made Kaelan smile slightly, the character reminding him of his home. Oh how he missed the country, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough from said man.

"You are both late, now sit down. Kaelan you will be sitting next to Gilbert and Roderich." The Legolas wannabe said coolly, pointing to Kaelan's seat. He whispered a quick "Thank you" to Matthew before taking his seat. Class went on and Kaelan soon learned that the Legolas imposter was Mr. Germania. He also found out the names of everyone though it would take him some time to remember them all. The fifteen minute break went well though Alfred wouldn't stop looking at the Kiwi in less then innocent ways. It was starting to make Kaelan worry but Steven fixed that, taking off with Kaelan to some other table. That being with some friends Steven made already.

"Okay this guy is Kaelan. Kaelan this is Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. We just came over to say hi!" Kiku looked back at them before smiling,

"Hello Kaelan we are all very pleased to meet you. How do you like the classes here?" The short Asian asked calmly as Ludwig and Feliciano looked up at them.

"Well it's certainly different from my old school back at home. It was actually an all boy's school," Kaelan replied, looking back over at Steven; his friend just shrugged taking a seat at the table.

"Come on Feliciano we have ten minutes till the bell goes and you always take forever to get your books." Ludwig sighed as he looked down at his wrist watch. Feliciano quickly finished his little snack and grabbed onto the German's arm; snuggling close to him as they left the three.

"W-wait, are they just really close friends or?" Kaelan questioned, not that he had anything against male-to-male relationships he just wanted to know.

"Yes they are actually," Steven and Kiku replied at the same time, enlightening the Kiwi on the situation. Kaelan was shocked, not the fact that Ludwig and Feliciano were together but that Steven had only just met them not even 1-2 hours ago and he already knew that.

"I see..." The blond replied softly, before standing up. Steven and Kiku did the same as well; break was almost over and they had to go to their next class.

"Well I'll cya this arvo! I have biology with Mr. Nirand!"[Cya this avro is slang for see you this afternoon]. The tallest of the three shouted as he went off, Kiku following the suit. Kaelan puffed his cheeks out a little,

"Since when did he know his way around this school? Oh well at least I remember where Mr. Yao's classroom is." Quick as he could he went to Mr. Yao's classroom. There he saw Alfred chatting with a big group of Asians, the very same ones he saw this morning. Even Kiku was there, listening to Alfred babble on.

"Poor guy...," mumbled the Kiwi as he took a seat at one of the empty desks in the classroom. The seats were paired up in groups of two which meant there was a possibility that he would end up next to someone. Hopefully it would be better then sitting next Gilbert and Roderich. They argued a little too much for his liking. Just as he finished said thought the Dane from before came bursting in, slamming the door behind him. Everyone turned in alarm wondering what was up, the Dane held a finger up to his lips; signalling them to be quiet. Slowly Mathais crouched down and hid behind the door. Just as he got into position Berwald slammed the door open, squishing the hiding blond. He scanned the room, a frown evident on his face.

"Has anyone seen Mathias around?" The Swede asked though he was awarded with silence, after no response he closed the door and left. Everyone resumed their discussions while Kaelan went over to check on the Dane. The tall blond was rubbing his head after coming into contact with the door and wall.

"Are you okay?" The exchange student asked testily, wondering what Mathias could have down to have made Berwald so angry. Said male just gave him a thumbs up and Kaelan took that as a yes.

"My head just hurts a little but it's nothing out of the ordinary. I guess I shouldn't have been joking around Tino," Mathias chuckled, standing up slowly. The New Zealander nodded taking this as an indicator to leave, sitting down at his desk. Though the Dane seemed to think the opposite and was quite confused; so he dusted himself off and went straight over to Kaelan's desk, taking the seat right next to him.

"So... how was your first couple of classes?" Mathias asked, trying to break the silence between them. Though the male didn't get to answer, the bell went off before he could even utter a single word. Quickly everyone took their seats, waiting for Mr. Yao to show up and as if on cue a man with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail entered the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Yao and yes before you ask I am from China. This means I have high expectations for all of you!" The black haired male winked back at everyone, especially at the other Asians.

"Hey Mr. Yao! Can I go to the washroom?" Alfred shouted out, raising his hand franticly.

"No you may not! Break ended over two minutes ago, you should have gone then! We have math to do." The math teacher practically screamed while writing something on the board, already not appreciating Alfred's presence in his class room.

"Hey Mr. Yao! Why don't you have a smart board?" The president demanded for no apparent reason. The room remained quiet, some students starting back at Alfred. Silently asking why he had to ask so many questions.

"Well Alfred I enjoy using the chalk board and I'm not allowed to use them anyway."

Flash Back!

"Okay now Mr. Yao try to write something on the smart board."

"Of course professor!" The Chinaman said enthusiastically before picking up on the pen tools, that being a red pen. He placed the pen up against the board and tried to right some Chinese characters, though it looked pretty messed up and in broken bits. This caused Mr. Yao to freak, resulting in him punching the smart board and being banned from using them.

End of flash back!

"Any way, does that answer your question Alfred? Can I begin my class now or do you have any other questions?" The Chinese man hummed nearly breaking his piece of chalk at the Americans unanticipated reply.

"Yes I do actually, thanks for asking Mr. Yao. Hey can I call you Mr. Yo instead? It sound way more c-" Though the teacher would not let him continue to speak, pulling back his own hair in an attempt to remain calm.

"I was being sarcastic Alfred and no you may not call me it's Yao! ! Now stay quiet for the rest of the class or I'll send you to the office. Do I make myself clear?" The classroom started to feel like a battle ground rather then a learning environment as Mr. Yao continued on.

"Yes Mr. Yo-Yao," The American groaned before shutting up completely. Though to everyone's joy but Mr. Yao's, class was already over. Guess their argument took up the whole class [**A/N: I really like skipping classes and stopping people in mid-sentence XD**].

"What! Look at the time; it's almost time for working period. Alfred I would like to speak with you at lunch. Everyone else get out something to work on." Kaelan along with everyone else was kind of thankful for the twos argument in a way; It meant no homework for them on the first day. Surprisingly the Kiwi didn't really have anything to work on, considering that he got no homework from his previous classes. However he noticed that some students were just talking and Mr. Yao didn't seem to give a care in the world. So Kaelan scooted over, closer to Mathias. It didn't really matter anyway since the Dane was doing nothing also. But Mathias was pretty surprised at the Kiwi's boldness, but hey if he wanted to talk let him talk.

"Hey Kaelan, I haven't said this yet which I should have but didn't..I'm sorry for mistakening you for an Aussie. It's just that..." Kaelan rolled his eyes, already knowing the drill.

"We have similar accents and both come from Oceania so I guess it's natural to mistaken us for one another." He chuckled, waving his hand around at the other. The duo then continued to chat till the point that they were laughing and getting shushed by Mr. Yao. All the while Mathias and Kaelan included could feel someone's gaze barring into their backs.

Right after that, lunch came and Kaelan trailed after the tall European. Lucas was friends with Mathias, and Steven was with Lucas so it only made sense that if he stayed with Mathias, he would eventually meet up with Steven. It was a perfect plan until he lost sight of the Dane, probably not the best thing to do. Realizing that it was pointless to look for him, Kaelan went straight to the lunch room. There he managed to spot Kiku and the rest of the gang from earlier. The three of them were enjoying their lunches, bentos, pasta, and a sausage. They were so immersed in their lunch that they nearly didn't spot him. Luckily Kiku did.

"Hey guys," Kaelan greeted, trying really hard not to stare at their food. He didn't have time to make a lunch and getting one from Arthur was not an option, so he'd have to buy.

"Where's your lunch Kaelan? You should be eating now." Ludwig mumbled in between bites. Kiku regarded the student.

"Are you buying or something?" The Asian asked politely, hoping that it was the case. The Kiwi nodded before an arm was wrapped around him.

"There you are, Steven's been asking around for you. Amway let's go and meet up with the rest of the group." Kaelan recognized the voice, it belonging to Tino. Man he hadn't seen him since the incident at the airport. Boy was that awkward. Kaelan thought to himself, waving to the trio before going off with Tino. When they arrived at their destination he was awarded with a table with Steven, Arthur, Berwald, Lucas, Emil and even Alfred." Great just the guy that he didn't really want to see right at this very moment.

"Oh this should be dandy," He muttered softly before taking a seat. Alfred was quick to stand up and take the seat next to him. Flashing another huge smile.

"Kaelan, I heard that you needed to buy lunch. So how about I go up with you, I mean the hero should accompany a beautiful creature such as yourself!" The so called beautiful creature struggled to keep a blush down at his words. I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed or even the slightest bit annoyed.

"Alfred I am not a girl and I can get up to the lunch line perfectly fine by myself!" Everyone seemed a little thrown off by his outburst, Steven winking in approval. With that the exchange student fled the table and dashed over to the lunch line.

Soon lunch was over; a relief to Kaelan seeing as shortly after he bought his lunch, Alfred was looking around for him everywhere. Shouting, "It's okay; you don't have to be a guy just because Arthur says so."

"Great now everyone will know me as the Kiwi he-she." He muttered angrily as he looked around for his Biology class. It was Mr. Nirand and apparently he was friends with Mr. Yao, which meant that his teaching was somewhat like his. Or at least that was what most students thought, as it turns out Mr. Nirand was there when Mr. Yao punched the smart board. But he passed the course and does use it which meant that the class ran pretty smoothly. Though this group of girls would not shut up, that being Michelle Olga, Kim Cue and Kaelin Kirkland. Even after several warnings they didn't stop with resulted in a detention the next day. But they did deserve it. Lastly Kaelan had sex ed with Mr. Roma who was apparently Lovino and Feliciano's Grandpa. Boy he must really have good genetics to look as good as he does now even though he has grand children that are almost adults. Anyway the class was pretty lively in all with a few certain people. Who ever put these students in the same class must have really wanted to torture everyone in the room. There was Alfred, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, the Vargas brothers, Emil, Lil Zwingli, and Vash Zwingli. This was destined for trouble and the worst part was that Mr. Roma was already asleep at his desk and they were only three minutes into class.

"What kind of teacher is this guy?" Kaelan mentally screamed as everyone took this opportunity to chat, just like they have been doing all day. While Alfred stood up and went to the front of the class room.

"Alright dudes and babes! Mr. Roma is asleep so I'll just start and hand out the condoms!" The American shouted proudly as he started to go around the room and hand them out. He skipped over Lil after getting a glare from Vash and went straight over to the BTT. They took a couple, nodding off to each other. Maybe they had plans to use them and maybe not. Soon enough Alfred was right in front of Kaelan, but he skipped him too. This raised an alarm to Feliciano.

"Alfred, why didn't you give one to Kaelan?" the Italian pouted rushing over to them. Now Alfred was quick to answer as usual.

"Don't worry babe, you won't need any. I took plenty!" He exclaimed, winking a Kaelan. The exchange student didn't "appreciate" his offer nor his response. There was no blush present on his face, it remained emotionless. But if you looked closer you could see pure rage in his eyes. But he spoke not a word not even while Feliciano was hugging him.

"It's okay Kaelan! I'm sure that the President was only joking, he probably didn't even mean it." The Italian tried to reassure Kaelan though it was far from working. Instead it was making Kaelan feel even worse. Was it a joke? Was he overreacting or did he take it too far? The Kiwi didn't even know anymore.

"Feli you should just leave him be. Hey president bastard, learn to keep your mouth shut! Even if he was a girl that would be no way to treat them." Lovino hissed, not that he really cared about Kaelan. He was just getting a headache from all the noise and didn't want to listen to his brother's whining.

"Why is everyone shouting? Who's treating a girl wrong?" A manly voice from behind them yawned in question; their bones cracking as they stretched. Everyone froze at what could only be Mr. Roma's voice questioning them. Luckily the Bad Touch Trio was quick to cover up for them, giving Mr. Roma some bizarre story. This resulted in them sharing stories about past crushes and loves for the rest of the class. Kaelan couldn't help but be surprised when he saw Lovino blush whenever they tried to ask Antonio. After that whole ordeal it turned into a pretty fun class. He even found out that while Mr. Roma was out drinking with Mr. Germania, he accidentally hit on him. But you can't blame him, he was pretty drunk and Mr. Germania does have long hair. All in all it was funny! Kaelan chuckled to himself as the bell rang and the day was over.

"Finally," Were the words that left Kaelan's mouth as he made his way to the entrance to meet Arthur once again. He could see his mop top cousin shouting at Francis as he was walking away.

"Arthur!" The exchange student called out, hoping to stop Arthur before he went off after the Frenchmen. His cousin turned around, his face heating up a little in embarrassment.

"Oh hello old chap, how was your day at World Academy? What do you think of the school?" The Brit questioned, trying to take his mind off of the growing blush on his face. Kaelan just looked ahead as they began to walk home. 'Home' It was a strange word on his lips but this was it now.

"It was an interesting experience I'll say."

Little did he know that he'd be in for more...

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I am so sorry for taking forever to write and type this. I would have finished sooner as promised but I was super sleepy and just had to stop. Either way it's up now and super long, so hopefully that'll be enough to atone for my absence. Anyways the next chapter won't be up for another long while; I have final exams to study for and will need all the time I can get. So hopefully this with suffice for now until next chapter okay!**

**Bye !~ till next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bocchan832 out~**


End file.
